April 07 Short stories
by Sheankelor
Summary: A collection of short stories with ChibiUsa as the main character. See her at many stages of her life. Written for SMMFC in livejournal. Please let me know if you enjoy!
1. A long evening

Title: A long evening  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Chibi-Usa (insomnia)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

This lovely child and her friends were the creations of Takeuchi Naoko. I am just playing with some really nice dolls. ( And hiding them from my daughter and niece.-) 

A long evening

Pluto stood quietly next to the Gates of Time listening. She knew who she was listening for, and knew she shouldn't be. The sound of small slippers making their way down the long hall made her smile. _'She should be asleep. It is well past mid-night.'_

"Puu, I can't sleep." The pink haired princess pulled her housecoat tighter around her body. "Can I stay up with you?"

Pluto looked down into the sleepy eyes that gazed earnestly up at her. "What is bothering you so much that it is keeping you awake, Small Lady?"

Small Lady dropped her eyes slightly. "Jacob is getting married tomorrow." She didn't have to say anything else. She knew Pluto would understand all the hidden meanings behind that statement.

Pluto searched her memory to pick out who Jacob was, not that it was important. It was the same problem every time a friend grew up and moved on. Small Lady wanted to know why she didn't. She was now nine hundred years old, and was still physically seven or eight years old. Pluto could have explained part of the reason, but she was afraid to. Small Lady remained close to the age that Pluto had learned to love her. It was the same with all her friends. All of them had matured slightly, but they never really aged. She wasn't sure if it was allowed, but somehow she slowed the time of the ones she loved. Never intentionally, but the results were the same.

Pluto hid the guilty look with practiced ease. "Another long night before an even longer day. Are you sure you don't want to try to sleep?"

The dark pink eyes frowned up at her. "I have tried. I went to bed at nine o'clock. I tossed and turned, I counted sheep, I even drank a glass of warm milk. Nothing is helping."

Nodding slightly, Pluto accepted her answer. "Then I would be honored to keep you company tonight, my Princess."


	2. Almost is good enough for now

Title: Almost is good enough for now  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Chibi-Usa (stubborn)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime During R  
Rating: G

This lovely child and her friends were the creations of Takeuchi Naoko. I am just playing with some really nice dolls. ( And hiding them from my daughter and niece.-) 

Almost is good enough for now

ChibiUsa paused with her hand on the door knob. She knew she was going to get yelled at in the morning. She knew that the girl lying in the bed on the other side of the door was not her mom. Usagi was stubborn and greedy, especially with food. She was also a loudmouth and a crybaby. Her mother was not any of these things.

The lonely little girl stared at the closed door. _'But there are moments. When she is focused on something, or just sitting quietly, she resembles Mama. And that is why...'_ Letting her thoughts hang, ChibiUsa turned the door knob to the room and quietly slunk towards the bed. Usagi was curled up on the far side, leaving plenty of space. Crawling gingerly under the covers, ChibiUsa gazed at the sleeping face of her tormentor. _'Her face is almost the right shape, and her hair is about the right color. She resembles Mama the most when she is asleep.' _Snuggling down on the exposed edge of the pillow, ChibiUsa closed her eyes and yawned. _'Good night, Mama.'_

Usagi cracked her eyes just a little bit after ChibiUsa had settled down. _'I hope she remembered to go to the bathroom.'_ She watched as the day's stubborn brat turned into a sleeping angel. When she was sure ChibiUsa was asleep, Usagi tucked her under a little bit better.


	3. Becoming Daddy's Girl

Title: Becoming Daddy's Girl  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Chibi-Usa (Daddy's Girl)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

This lovely child and her friends were the creations of Takeuchi Naoko. I am just playing with some really nice dolls. ( And hiding them from my daughter and niece.-) 

Becoming Daddy's Girl 

_AN: Usagi Chibi-Usa  
Aethel Sailor Pallas, Arlene Sailor Ceres, Kamaria Sailor Vesta, Chloe Sailor Juno. If you wish to understand more about them, please read about them in a quarter my stories for the month of March. - Also, some of you may know, but some may not, that 15 is the age when Hispanic girls become an adult. This birthday is a humongous ta-do. Some of them put weddings to shame._

It all started when Aethel commented that Usagi was of the right age to be able to call on the Earth's power. Usagi looked at her in surprise. "I'm Sailor Moon. I use the powers of the Moon, not the Earth."

Aethel quirked her blue eyebrow just a little. "You are the Heir to the Moon and the Heir to the Earth. You should be able to use the power of both. And from all my studies, you are the right age to now be able to use your Earth gifts."

Usagi blinked her dark pink eyes as she thought about it. "Why is there a time difference? I became Sailor Moon years ago. I completed my training as a senshi two years ago. Why now?"

Kamaria jumped in with her own idea before Aethel could answer. "Because the Moon relies on purity, and a child's heart tends to be the most pure. So you can be Sailor Moon as a child. But the Earth... she is a mother, or at least a fertile woman. The Earth gives birth to all life. So to use the power of the Earth, one has to be fertile as well, they have to have gone through puberty. Or at least started."

Aethel looked at the red-haired girl in slight shock.

Chloe perked up, and started twining her long green wrapped pigtails through her fingers. "So, you have to Come of Age to use the powers of the Earth."

Usagi frowned as she tried to decipher what Chloe meant. Arlene walked into the room, and caught Chloe's statement. "Who is having a Coming Out party?"

Chloe spun about and smiled at her. "Usagi is."

Arlene frowned for just a moment, and then a smile blossomed across her face. "That's right! You're fifteen. We definitely have to have a Coming Out party."

It had taken another twenty minutes to explain why being fifteen meant you were of age and were supposed to have a large party, and then make the plans for a not so big party.

Usagi watched Arlene release her pink hair from its odangos, and begin to brush them out. As she watched her pink haired friend gently pull the brush through her hair, Usagi hoped this would work. Chloe had convinced her to try a different hairstyle. _'She said the odangos represented the Moon power. Sailor Moon has odangos, and Mama has odangos, so it kind of makes sense.'_

When Arlene was done, Chloe began slowly braiding the very front of her hair into many small foot long braids and tying off the ends of the braids with clear twine. With the same care and precision, she wove the braids into a loose net that stretched back across her head. All the strands ended at the crown of her head. Securing it, she then brushed the rest of the locks smooth. 

Kamaria took over next. She slid blue, green, and white jeweled pins into the netted hair. Aethel had her dress ready. It was a soft green with a leaf pattern picked out in pale gold. Usagi held her hair out of the way as Aethel zipped up the dress and tied the sash.

Reaching into her vanity, Usagi pulled out a small box and removed a jeweled barrette. With extreme care she clipped it at the junction of the braided net at the crown of her head. _'The red rose of Elysion, or at least the jeweled version. I hope it brings me luck.'_

With shoes in hand, the five girls left the palace.

"Okay Usagi, do whatever feels natural." Chloe watched as Usagi's eyes darted around the secluded area they had chosen.

Usagi held out her hand, and wished. Nothing happened. _'I know what I want. I want the ability to produce a rose like Dad. He was able to use those roses to defend the helpless. I want a rose so I can use its thorns to guard my friends. I can almost feel it in my grasp, but why won't it materialize?'_ She focused harder, trying to make her wish come true.

Kamaria's voice cracked through Usagi's concentration like a whip. "Relax! The Earth's power is not to be commanded. It is to be coaxed."

Chloe's advice started on the echoes of Kamaria's command. "Feel the pulse of the Earth. Feel her beating in you."

Aethel jumped in right after Chloe. "Open your senses. Spread yourself out and feel what is around you. You are coming of age, it is time to lose the bonds that have wrapped your soul, and accept the new ones."

Usagi's felt her eyes pulled until she gazed at the Moon that hung low in the sky. _'It is like I'm being watched.'_ Uncertainty started to build inside of her. Maybe she wasn't meant to do this.

Arlene touched her arm lightly. "The Moon is watching, and the Earth is listening. They are both waiting for you to finally join them together. You possess the power of the Moon. So, she is here to support you." Arlene swept her arm out to encompass the garden. "And the Earth is waiting for you to call her."

Usagi's looked into her friends' eyes. _'They are confident I can do this.'_ She glanced back up at the Moon. She still felt like she was being watched, but this time it was a hopeful feeling.

Looking back down to the Earth, she took her friends advice. Breathing out a sigh, she felt herself relax. That was when she heard a soft thrumming echoing all around her. The closer she listened, the more she relaxed, and the fear and uncertainty left her. The bonds of childhood unwove themselves, freeing the fledgling that they had been protecting.

Usagi felt the power of the Moon pouring into her soul. She recognized it and cherished it. And then she heard a quiet request. "And me, too?" The feeling of a rich, dusky power hovered just outside of her. Usagi instantly recognized it. It felt like her Dad. Smiling gently, she assented. The Earth's power poured into her and she felt overwhelmed. Usagi was buffeted about as the two powers wove about each other tussling for position.

The four friends watched with uncertainty as Usagi looked like a leaf being tossed into the wind. Understanding dawned as they watched. Arlene gestured for them to form a loose circle around their princess. Once in place, they used their power as a shield to keep her safe during her most vulnerable moment.

Usagi felt her friends shield, and took heart. She was protected. Now she could deal with the forces trying to use her as a friendly dueling ground. Using all her training as senshi and princess, Usagi settled the two different energies down.

Standing in the circle of her friends, Usagi looked about the moon washed garden, and listened to it sing. Reaching out her hand, she smiled as a pink rose appeared between her fingers. _'I am now Daddy's girl, too.'_


	4. Games with the wind

Title: Games with the wind  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Chibi-Usa (umbrella)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime between SuperS and Stars.  
Rating: G

This lovely child and her friends were the creations of Takeuchi Naoko. I am just playing with some really nice dolls. ( And hiding them from my daughter and niece.-) 

Games with the wind 

_AN: This story references my "Tainted Gifts" story line I created for the Shitennou. In it the four Lords were revived at the end of S, but they don't join Mamoru until the end of Stars._

ChibiUsa opened her new umbrella so Hotaru could see the cherry blossom pattern on the light pink material. She knew it was a mistake the moment she did it. The day started out windy and a storm was blowing in, but she really had thought that the wind had died down. As she watched the umbrella blow across the park, she knew differently. The two friends took off after it.

The wind set the umbrella down about two meters away from them. Just as Hotaru's hand was about to catch the material, the wind caused it to skitter another another meter to their right. Hotaru and ChibiUsa continued the chase. After another three minutes of almost catching it, a game had been started. Little kids that had been playing on the playground were now helping to chase the wind tossed umbrella. ChibiUsa had four kids with her, and Hotaru had five. It was now a contest to see who could catch it first.

A white haired man sitting on a park bench watched as the children chased the errant umbrella. Kunzite thought about joining them, or at least telling them which direction the wind was going to blow, but he felt wary of the older dark haired girl. There was something about her that was familiar, and he felt that something bad happened the last time he sensed it.

ChibiUsa's and Hotaru's eyes meet over the umbrella sitting between. They both could tell that the rain was finally coming in. A silent truce was called. Playtime was over, it was time to catch that umbrella. Quickly organizing their helpers, they surrounded their quarry. As they were closing in, however, a stiff breeze blew the umbrella over everyone's head.

Kunzite watched as the two girls teamed up, and he was sure that the umbrella was about to be caught. Then he felt the breeze coming, and the rain behind it. _'They are going to need that umbrella in just a moment. I guess I can help them.'_ As the breeze carried it over the children's heads, he ordered it to bring the umbrella to him. Standing up, he caught it as the breeze blew by. Taking care to close it, he walked over to the contestants amidst the loud cheers of the smaller children.

As he looked down at the two older girls, he finally realized where he knew the dark haired girl from. Pale silver-gray eyes looked into soft gray eyes. _'She was the one who destroyed the world. The one that killed us right before Sailor Moon gave us a new chance at life.'_ Something about her though told him she was not a threat to his Earth. He held the umbrella out to her. "Is this yours?"

Hotaru shook her head no. Kunzite looked at the other girl. As he looked at her face, he felt he should know who she was. Something about her was very familiar. "Is this yours, then?"

ChibiUsa stared up a the white haired man. She knew that she should know him. Even as she accepted the umbrella from him, she wracked her brain trying to identify him. It was only when he bowed slightly as he was leaving, that she remembered. _'Lord Kunzite! I didn't know he was alive now.'_ As she watched him walk away, she wondered if he even knew who he really was. She stared after him until Hotaru tapped her shoulder. "We either should be finding shelter, or we should open that umbrella again."

ChibiUsa's looked at the umbrella as the wind blew the leaves around them. "I think I'll opt with finding shelter. Shall we see if we can make it to the Crown?"

Hotaru grinned. "Let's try!"

Both girls took off running as the sky darkened and the rain fell on the far side of the park.


	5. Leaving home

Title: Leaving home  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Chibi-Usa (time travel)  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM  
Rating: G

This lovely child and her friends were the creations of Takeuchi Naoko. I am just playing with some really nice dolls. ( And hiding them from my daughter and niece.-) 

Leaving home 

Pluto looked down at the small, dark-haired princess who had come to her for protection. The little girl was trying not to tremble in fear. Pluto felt the ground shake again as another crytal smashed into the Earth. "You must go back in time. It is the only way to protect you from the enemy."

Small Lady shook her head no. "I don't want to leave Mama or Daddy. I have to find some way to help them. What can I do, Puu?"

Pluto creased her brow as she tried to think of a way to get Small Lady to safety. Even as she dismissed ideas, she saw a pale golden glow form around the princess. _'She has inherited the Silver Crystal? But how? Serenity is still alive. Are there two of them? How?'_

She sank to her knees and wrapped Small Lady loosely in her arms. "You need to go back until you have had a chance to think of a plan, or until the Guardian Senshi have succeeded in defeating the enemy."

The golden glow shrank. Pluto sat back on to her heels. Looking into the child's eyes, she unhooked a key off her belt. "They shouldn't be able to find you there. And if they do... I'm sure someone will protect you. Take this key. It grants you the ability to travel through time. It will take you to the past, and it will also bring you back to the future."

Taking Small Lady's hand, she placed the key into her palm and wrapped the little fingers over it. Small Lady looked at her now closed fist, and the top of the ornate golden key sticking out of it. Pale brown eyes met dark garnet ones. 

"I'll be able to come back, right?" Small Lady tried to hide the fear she was feeling.

Pluto nodded yes. "As soon as I can, I'll call you back."

"How? How will you talk to me?" Small Lady's fear seeped into her voice.

Pluto smiled softly as she touched the charm bracelet that Sailor Mercury had made. "Through your communication bracelet. Just gently push the kitten charm's nose, and it will contact me."

Small Lady looked at the charm, the key, and then finally back at Pluto. "Okay. I'll go."

Giving her brave princess one last hug, she stood and opened the Gates of Time. "Step through the doors. Your key will open a path. Follow it, and don't step off of it."

Small Lady stepped into the door way and stared at the time stream in fear. She could see no where to go, nothing was solid. Holding on to her trust in Pluto, she held out the key. As the key glowed a garnet color, a cherry pink path materialized at her feet. Casting one last look at her best friend, she started down the path that led to an unknown past and to her uncertain future.


	6. Making Memories

Title: Making memories  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Chibi-Usa (image -footprint)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

This lovely child and her friends were the creations of Takeuchi Naoko. I am just playing with some really nice dolls. ( And hiding them from my daughter and niece.-) 

Making memories

ChibiUsa drew in a deep breath of the salty air. Taking care to walk near Mamoru, she watched as the other girls ran down the beach. Usagi splashed into the surf with Minako close behind her. ChibiUsa looked up at her papa to gauge his reaction. The soft, happy smile on his face made her feel content. _'Not that I'll ever let Usagi know that.'_ The look on her mother-to-be's face was always fun to see whenever ChibiUsa started clinging to _her_ Mamo-chan.

Ami's voiced pulled her out of her reverie. "This is a good spot. ChibiUsa, you can put the basket down here. Just let me spread out the blanket first."

ChibiUsa nodded in agreement, and then gratefully set the heavy basket down on the corner of the blanket. Casting a sideways glance at Mamoru, she watched him set up the umbrella. When he was done, she scooped up a sand pail and dangling it in front of her, she looked hopefully up at him. "Will you come looking for seashells with me?"

Mamoru knew he couldn't resist those soft pink eyes, so he nodded in agreement. "Ami, would you like to join us?"

Ami held up a thick book. "I have just a couple of more chapters, and Usagi gave me permission to finish them." She settled on the blanket under the umbrella. "I'll join you guys later."

ChibiUsa grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the sea's edge. _'Thanks, Ami. I finally get a few moments alone with my Papa.'_

Usagi dodged Rei's splash. Spinning about in the surf, she caught sight of Mamoru and ChibiUsa walking down the beach. _'She really does deserve a little time to create memories with her dad that she probably can't make in the future. Being a princess and a King doesn't leave a lot of quality time I'm sure.'_ As she watched, she noticed the two sets of footprints being left behind them in the wet sand. _'It should be three. I should be with them, and we shouldn't squabble for once. We should make a happy family memory.'_

Suddenly, a wave of water crashed down over her head. Sputtering as she surfaced, Usagi spotted Rei's expression and promptly forgot about the two shell hunters. Her soggy expression turned into a glare as the datk-haired girl grinned at her misfortune. Their battle started anew.


	7. How do you drink your hot chocolate?

Title: How do you drink your hot chocolate?  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Chibi-Usa (peppermint)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

This lovely child and her friends were the creations of Takeuchi Naoko. I am just playing with some really nice dolls. ( And hiding them from my daughter and niece.-) 

How do you drink your hot chocolate?

_AN: ChloeJuno, KamariaVesta, ArleneCeres, AethelPallas, UsagiChibiUsa _

Usagi wrapped a hand around the cup of hot chocolate that Arlene slid in front of her. The smell of the rich, dark chocolate wafted up and blended with the smell of peppermint from the peppermint stick that she was holding. _'Um-m-m, chocolate and peppermint, they go together so well. It reminds me of something.'_ Taking a sip of her hot chocolate, she tried to remember what.

_'Ikuko-mama! That is what it reminds me of. Making chocolate covered mints with her.'_ Usagi's mind flew back to the time when she was still called ChibiUsa, and was sitting at the table watching and helping Ikuko-mama make candies. She helped to make the creamy center, and Ikuko-mama had put in the peppermint flavoring. But what she remembered most was when they dipped the cooled, peppermint flavored fondant patties into melted chocolate. Ikuko-mama smiled and laughed as she accidentally dribbled chocolate in a trail across the table. That laughter made her feel safe and loved.

Arlene's voice cut through her musings. "Usagi! Chloe! Aethel!"

Dark pink, pale green, and pale blue eyes met pink eyes, and the three girls queried. "What?"

Arlene gestured to their cups of chocolate. "Why are you ruining your hot chocolate? Kamaria is the only one who hasn't!"

Kamaria's eyes met Aethel's for a brief moment. _'I guess I'll forgo the cream I was about to ask for.'_

A quick glance showed Usagi that she had dipped her peppermint stick into her cup. Glancing at the other culprits, she saw that Chloe had out a cinnamon stick poking out of her cup, and Aethel's looked suspiciously pale.

Chloe stirred hers with the cinnamon stick. "I **like** cinnamon in my hot chocolate. I also like whipped cream, but there wasn't any here."

Aethel pushed a small cold pitcher towards her. "Heavy cream works pretty well." Then she grinned back at Arlene. "And you should know that we English can't drink things without loading them down with cream. You are always picking on me about my tea."

Arlene snorted and transfered her offended look to Usagi. "And what is your excuse?"

Usagi hoped her smile looked like Ikuko-mama's. "It reminds me of my Grandmama."

Arlene's offended expression melted. "That is a good reason. What was your Grandmama like?" The others looked at her expectantly.

Usagi sipped at her chocolate as she told them what she could about Ikuko-mama.


	8. Role models

Title: Role models  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Chibi-Usa (Aspirations)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime  
Rating: G

This lovely child and her friends were the creations of Takeuchi Naoko. I am just playing with some really nice dolls. ( And hiding them from my daughter and niece.-) 

Role models

ChibiUsa watched Ikuko-mama as she put the final touches on to the lemon pie she was making. "I want to grow up to be like you." The moment the words were out, she felt guilty. For as long as she could remember, she had wanted to be like her mother, but now she wasn't sure. _'But then again... she is so much like Mama: calm, steady, and a lover of things done right. Mama just does that while running a kingdom. Ikuko-mama does it while running her house and her family.'_

Ikuko looked down at the little girl that had moved into her house and her heart. The words echoed through her brain, dragging up old memories.

"Mama, Grandmother, I want to grow up to be just like both of you." Seven year old Ikuko smiled at the two most important women in her life.

Her mother beamed at the statement, but Grandmother Matasori frowned slightly. "You should set your aspirations higher than that. In this day and age you can do anything you want."

Ikuko turned her crestfallen gaze to her grandmother as she set a small trembling hand on her grandmother's arm. "You are ... you are..."

Grandmother Matasori drew the little girl into her arms and patted her on her back. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I'm honored that you want to be like me. I will still be honored if you decide when you are older not to follow my footsteps."

ChibiUsa looked up at Ikuko-mama's face. It looked sad. Reaching out, she touched Ikuko's hand, trying to think of how she could comfort her.

Ikuko felt a small hand touch hers. Looking down at it, she smiled. Catching sight of the concerned pink eyes, she echoed her grandmother's words. " I'm honored that you want to be like me. I will still be honored if you decide when you are older not to follow my footsteps."


	9. Surprise

Title: Surprise  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Chibi-Usa (Ballroom)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

This lovely child and her friends were the creations of Takeuchi Naoko. I am just playing with some really nice dolls. ( And hiding them from my daughter and niece.-) 

Surprise 

_AN: Usagi ChibiUsa, Arlene Sailor Ceres, and Kamaria Sailor Vesta _

"Come on! We've got to hurry!" Arlene dragged Usagi down the hallway. "Kamaria and the others are already waiting for us."

Usagi let herself be dragged, but she still had no clue what the rush was. "Why are we in a hurry? I mean there is nothing special about a ballroom." A thought crossed her mind that did speed up her steps. "Did Luna set up dance lessons I didn't hear about?" 

Arlene just smiled back at her. As they rounded a corner, Usagi began to wonder where they were heading. _'There are no ballrooms this way. Did she learn a short cut that I don't know about?'_ Usagi was sure she had learned all the ins and outs of the palace after nine hundred years of exploring its corridors.

They finally stopped. Usagi stared at the closed door with a puzzled expression. "This isn't a ballroom. This is one of the unused storage rooms."

Arlene just grinned the mysterious smile she had been wearing since she had fetched Usagi. Opening the door to the room, she gently pushed her reluctant princess through it. Usagi stared about her as understanding dawned. All about her were balls. There was a ball pit against the far wall. A billiards table was set up on another wall. An arcade style basket ball hoop was next to the ball pit. The seats in the room were all bean bags designed to look like different sports balls.

Arlene gently closed the door behind them. The three other girls standing near the billiards table watched to see how Usagi reacted to their surprise.

Looking at her friends, Usagi gave into the grin that was trying to fight its way out. "Oh! Not a ballroom, but a _ball_ room!" They all dissolved into laughter.


	10. Temper tantrum

Title: Temper tantrum  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Chibi-Usa (etiquette)  
Genre: General/Angst (?)  
Version: Manga/Anime During R  
Rating: G

This lovely child and her friends were the creations of Takeuchi Naoko. I am just playing with some really nice dolls. ( And hiding them from my daughter and niece.-) 

Temper tantrum 

Black Lady glared at herself in the mirror. _'They never loved me! They never really cared!'_ She clenched her hand around the handle of her hairbrush. _'Etiquette! That's the only reason they showed any affection towards me. It was just the correct thing to do.'_

The hairbrush hit the vanity top with a loud crack. _'They should have loved me!'_ With a quick sweeping motion, she cleared the top of her vanity. Smiling cruelly at the wreckage, her attention was caught by the shards of black crystal scattered amongst it. _'Soon, I'll destroy it. All the memories will disappear. Soon, they will know what it is like to have all their hopes and dreams casually destroyed.'_

Leaving the mess behind, Black Lady turned and strode out of her room. When she stepped out of her door, her face smoothed to a pleasant expression and her steps softened to a light glide as she instinctively reverted back to more than nine centuries of training in proper etiquette. The mask barely hide her seething anger. _'They will finally understand when I destroy their precious Earth.'_


	11. Thought provoking song

Title: Thought provoking song  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Chibi-Usa (Hymn to Her)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime  
Rating: G

This lovely child and her friends were the creations of Takeuchi Naoko. I am just playing with some really nice dolls. ( And hiding them from my daughter and niece.-) 

Thought provoking song 

_AN: "Wind's Four Quarters" is a wonderful song in a story called "Sword Sworn" by Mercedes Lackey. This song is sung either a capella, or with a drum, though I've heard it to a guitar before and it sounds quite fine-. Leslie Fish is a Filk demi-god. Okay maybe not that, though there are folks out there who would argue it, but she is one of the all time greatest filkers out there. And she did sing this song (Mercedes Lackey wrote it) as well as F.A.P. - Feline American Princess. It was used without their knowledge. _

"Wind's four quarters, air and fire  
Earth and water, hear my desire  
Grant my plea who stands alone-  
Maiden, Warrior, Mother, and Crone"

Usagi looked around the garden trying to determine where the song was echoing from. Tilting her head this way and that she eventually pinpointed the general direction. As she headed down the right hand path, the song continued, but this time it was accompanied by a voice she knew. _'Chloe? What is she listening to? I've never heard a singer with such a rough sounding voice.'_

"Eastern wind blow clear, blow clean,  
Cleanse my body of its pain,  
cleanse my mind of what I've seen,  
Cleanse my honor of its stain,  
Maid whose love has never ceased  
Bring me healing from the East."

The words echoed through Usagi's soul. She still remembered the time she had turned on her people, her friends, and her family. As much as she tried to forget her, she knew that Black Lady was still hiding in her soul. She knew it because Black Lady represented her failures. _'Whoever this Maid is, I wish she would heal me as well.'_ As she tracked Chloe down, she listened to hear what the next verse was.

"Southern wind blow hot, blow hard,  
Fan my courage to a flame,  
Southern wind be guide and guard,  
Add your bravery to my name.  
Let my will and yours be twinned,  
Warrior of the Southern wind."

Usagi bit back a giggle._'The Southern wind is a warrior? Now that sounds crazy. All the warriors are the Senshi or the Shitennou.'_

"Western wind, stark, blow strong,  
Grant me arm and mind of steel  
On the road both hard and long.  
Mother, hear me where I kneel.  
Let no weakness on my quest  
Hinder me, wind of the West."

_'Mother... Mother did hear me in my time of need. She heard me when she was locked in that dreamless sleep, trapped in crystal. And she at least healed me from the weakness that was hindering me. And that road...'_ The memory of the cherry way that ran through the time stream flashed through her mind. _'... it certainly was long and hard. I wish I had had an arm and mind of steel. Then the sailor senshi wouldn't have had to protect me so much, and Wiseman would have never taken me over.'_ Usagi stepped into a virtually unused section of the gardens area. She watched as Chloe belted out the last verse of the song while she pounded the beat on a bench.

"Northern wind blow cruel, blow cold,  
Sheathe my aching heart in ice,  
Armor 'round my soul enfold.  
Crone I need not call you twice.  
To my foes bring the cold of death!  
Chill me, North wind's frozen breath."

_'The Crone is the bringer of death? Then she must be Saturn. Saturn didn't show up, but I almost wish she had. I wish my soul had been sheathed in ice the moment I came back to being me. The moment I saw Pluto lying dead because of my folly.'_ Usagi stepped into the small grotto.

Chloe heard Usagi's shoe crunch on the gravel path. Spinning she stared in horror at her princess. Then moving quickly she turned off the music and waited, uncertainty written all over her face.

Chloe's expression caught Usagi's attention. _'Surely... Surely she can't remember that. She can't remember that she was a member of the Dead Moon Circus.'_ She walked over to her green haired friend, concern written all over her face. "What's the matter?"

Chloe tried to think what she could say that wouldn't upset Usagi. She didn't want to stir up bad memories. _'That's it!'_ After smoothing her expression, she let her half answer come out. "I hope I wasn't disturbing you. My voice isn't the best, and that song ..." Her voice trailed off as Usagi started to giggle.

Catching her breath, Usagi contradicted her. "Your voice is fine, but whoever was singing on that recording..."

Chloe felt a smile escape. "Well.. Leslie Fish doesn't have the best singing voice either, but in filk you don't need one. And trust me, her voice is perfectly suited to this song. The person who is supposed to be singing had ruined her voice by screaming her head off. But according to her religion, she had to sing her prayer to She."

Usagi felt her curiosity perk up. "She? Did She get a name?"

"Well they called her Star-eyed at one point, but mostly they called her She." Chloe was glad for the subject change. Now maybe she could get her off onto the many religions that used a tri-faced, or quad-faced, goddess. "She was kind of based on the Lady, I think."

"The lady? What lady?" Usagi was glad for the distraction. It allowed her to bury the memories that were floating too near the surface.

"The Wiccan's Goddess. She is typically called the Lady. And she is said to have three faces: Maid, Mother, and Crone."

Usagi frowned slightly. "So, is it just as the song suggests, the Maid is when she is young, the Mother is when she is middle age, and the Crone is when she is old?"

Chloe nodded her head. "Yep! That's right. Supposedly it is based on the three phases of the Moon: waxing, full, and waning. They leave out the new moon for some reason. Though the song sticks the warrior in for that. Maybe they leave it out because the new moon is the dark moon." The last statement was spoken in a musing voice.

Usagi nodded. "And the dark moon harbors so many of our enemies." Pink and green eyes met and they silently decided to let that tangent rest. "So, what else do you have on there? Anything else by Leslie Fish? And do you become used to her voice?"

Chloe turned the player back on. "Yep! There is one on here called F.A.P. that you will absolutely love!"


End file.
